Memory
by Akasaka Kirachiha
Summary: 'Kita akan saling memahami dan pergi ke dunia sana...tanpa menaggung beban apapun...'


Memory

.

.

*Waktu seperti angin yang lewat dengan tiba-tiba..

*Kurasa baru kemarin kita bertemu..

"Buat apa kau menanyakan namaku,apa itu penting?"

"Bagiku itu sangat penting,ayolah aku ingin sekali mengetahui namamu sejak lama...aku mengangumimu."

"Namaku Uchiha Sasuke,salam kenal Uzumaki Naruto."

.

"Aku telah mencintaimu sejak lama,jadi mau nggak jadi pacarku?"

"Hah?"

"Kok cuma Hah sih?,jawab pertanyaank. jangan pura-pura tidak tahu."

"Menurutmu apa?"

"Iya dong pastinya."

"Kalau kau sudah tahu jawabannya,kenapa bertanya,dasar dobe."

"Grrr...kau memang benar-benar Teme,nggak bisa diajak so sweet sedikit!"

"Memangnya pernyataanmu tadi se so sweet itu apa,kau seperti mengajakku balapan motor hari ini."

"Kau saja yang tidak peka,jadi karena aku yang menyatakan cintaku aku berhak menjadi SEMEmu...!"

"Hn,terserahmu lah...aku capek..!"

*Hari ini saatnya kita berpisah...

*Ingatan terlalu cepat berakhir...

"Aku mendapat beasiswa ke Prancis."

"Lalu?"

"Apa boleh?,kalau tidak ya...aku akan membatalkannya."

"Jangan-jangan...itu sudah menjadi cita-citamu sejak kecil kan,jangan kau batalkan hanya karena aku."

"Ta-Tapi Naru...kamu sakit,aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu sendirian...siapa yang akan merawatmu selama aku tidak ada?"

"Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri kok,seharusnya...seharusnya aku lah yang harus melindungimu Suke...aku yang telah berjanji dihadapan makam kedua orang tuamu untuk menjagamu...bukan sebaliknya.."

"Sstt...itu sudah menjadi tugas manusia yang selalu menolong orang yang kesusahan,bahkan tanpa dimintapun aku akan merawatmu Naruto..."

"Arigatou Sasuke.."

*Baru tadi kita bersama...

*Sekarang sudah menjadi kenangan...

"Halo Naruto?"

"Hoam...ya ada apa Neji?"

"Sasuke..."

"Ada apa dengannya?,sudah 2 hari ia tidak meneleponku,jarak Jepang-Prancis benar-benar jauh ya.."

"Naruto...Sasuke seharusnya sudah sampai 1 hari yang lalu."

"Lalu kenapa ia tidak meneleponku?,ia sudah berjanji akan menghubungiku saat ia telah sampai di negara yang sangat diidolakannya tahu."

"Naruto...pesawat yang ia naiki terjatuh,karena kecelakaannya saat malam,tidak ada yang selamat dari bencana itu..."

"A-apa maksudmu?,kau bercanda?.Ini bukan hari ulang tahunku tahu!"

"Aku tidak bercanda,kalau kau tidak percaya silahkan lihat koran hari ini atau berita di tv."

"Nggak...Nggak mungkin...dia tidak mungkin meninggalkanku secepat itu!,aku masih membutuhkannya...!"

Brakk...!

*Perasaanku tak bisa dikontrol...

*Kenapa aku bisa mencintaimu..?

*Jika pada akhirnya kau kembali kepadaNya dengan cepat...

Sejak bertemu dengannya di taman bermain aku baru menyadari perasaan ini,aku menyukainya..ya hanya sebatas suka antar teman,bukan makna yang lebih lama-kelamaan aku baru meyadari perasaanku padanya sebenarnya,ya aku menyukainy ah tidak...aku mencintainya...

Karena tak tahan lagi aku mendekatinya yang sedang menyendiri sambil menganyukankan ayunan yang ia tempati,lantas aku mendekatinya lalu mengajaknya berkenalan dan ia menyanggupinya..,aku benar-benar senang saat itu..

Dia pemuda yang unik dan aku suka itu,ia tidak pendiam juga tidak berisik ingat wajah paniknya saat melihat darah yang mengalir dari hidungku,mimisan yang sering aku alami dan aku hanya menanggapinya dengan senyum dan berkata."Aku tidak apa-apa kok..he...he...he..."

Ia memutuskan untuk pindah kerumahku dan merawatku saat mengetahui kalau aku divonis menderita kanker otak stadium 3,ia sangat sabar sekali menghadapi tingkahku dan ia tidak pernah mengeluh,itu yang membuatku semakin mencintainya.

Hatiku hancur saat melihat jasad dirinya yang ditemukan oleh nelayan sekitar tempat jatuhnya pesawat yang ia naiki,kulitya yang bak melati menjadi hitam terbakar karena ledakan yang dialami pesawat naas kira aku yang akan meninggalkannya duluan,saat ini lebih baik aku mati dari pada menjalani hidup sendiri tanpa kehadirannya.

Selamat tinggal semuanya...aku Uzumaki Naruko akan membalaskan budiku pada kekasihku Uchiha Sasuke,aku akan selalu menemainya disana,aku akan ikut dengannya pulang kerumahNya...Karena...

*Aishiteru...aku memang benar-benar mencintaimu dan kematian tidak akan bisa memisahkan kita...

'Kita akan saling memahami dan pergi ke dunia sana...tanpa menaggung beban apapun...'

Sasu-Chan


End file.
